Stay Away From Them
by GamerScott99
Summary: Ethan is a detective getting given the runaround by the most disgusting murderer around, but when the murderer threatens his family he will stop at nothing to protect them


**Another one-shot. Contains HeartSoulShipping but it isn't the main focus. Rated M for one particular word said by Ethan.**

* * *

><p><span>Stay Away From Them<span>

Ethan put the key into the door to his house after another hard day at work, he worked as a part of a police-licensed detective agency set up by Red. He was the former Champion of Johto and although he was the youngest at nineteen, he was a great asset.

"I'm home!" He shouted as he walked through the door.

"Daddy!" His three-year-old son charged towards him, Ethan picked up his son and hugged him.

"Hey there Andy," He smiled, although he was only sixteen when his son was born, he had no regrets, "Have you been a good boy for mummy?"

His son nodded.

Ethan locked the door walked into the living room where his heavily pregnant wife was sitting on the sofa. Ethan and Lyra had gotten married a little over a year ago, most people had said that eighteen was too early to get married, they had been in love for a long time and having a son only made them love each other more. They didn't care that people had thought it was too early and she was now pregnant with his second child, a baby girl. His trusty Cyndaquil Flicker jumped off his hat to where Lyra's Chikorita Petal was.

"Another hard day?" Lyra asked when her husband walked through the door.

Ethan nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

"What's wrong with that guy?"

"I don't know," Ethan groaned, "Six murders, all three-year-old boys. How can someone do that to such a young child, it makes me sick to my stomach. Every time I see one, I see…"

"Him," Lyra finished, jerking her head down towards Andy, who was sitting on Ethan's lap.

Ethan had made sure he had taken all necessary precautions to make sure his son was safe, his Pokémon were always on watch, he always locked every door. He had even made a plan to hide if the murderer came. Lyra would take Andy down to the cellar and wait there whilst Ethan got rid of the murderer.

"I have one huge problem," Ethan continued, "Everything I do, everything I find out, it always feels like they're four steps ahead, that they're planting evidence to give me the run-around.

Lyra nodded and rested her head on her husband's chest.

"Mummy?" Andy looked at his mother with his golden eyes, his father's eyes.

"What dear?" Lyra looked back at her son who looked so much like his father, he was the spitting image of the man.

"Why is daddy upset?"

"He isn't upset Andrew, he's just tired," Lyra always called her son by his full name.

Andy nodded, he may have only been three, but he could still tell something was bothering his father.

* * *

><p><em>Ethan ran through the door of his house in a panic.<em>

"_Lyra!"_

_No answer._

"_Well, well, well. What do we have here?"_

_A silhouette walked into the room, tossing a small boy over to Ethan, the boy stopped at his feet. Ethan's eyes widened._

"_No," He said weakly as he bent down to the boy, "No, please no."_

_Ethan turned to boy over to see his son with a large gash down his throat._

"_Andrew Arlind Gold, victim number seven. A boy who shares his father's middle name, a father who couldn't protect him."_

"_You cunt," Ethan snarled_

"_Language."_

_Ethan screamed in anger and grief, he lunged at the silhouette. He hit it with an uppercut, he had to because he was very short. The silhouette's head didn't even move, they grabbed their knife and lunged towards Ethan._

"_You will die, like your son, your wife and your baby."_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ethan jolted awake, he was covered in a cold sweat, he was breathing heavily and his eyes were full of tears. His scream jolted Lyra awake.

"Ethan." She said worriedly, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just had the most awful nightmare."

Ethan explained the nightmare to Lyra who was wiping the tears off his face.

"It's okay, your son is safe in bed," She said to him soothingly.

As she said this the door creaked open and Andy walked in, teary-eyed and looking very wet.

"I'm sorry mummy," He squeaked.

"What's wrong baby?" Lyra asked gently, not wanting to make her son more upset.

"I did a wee-wee in my bed."

Ethan got up to clean up his son.

"I'm sorry daddy," Andy sniffled as Ethan got a fresh onesie out of the drawer.

"It's okay," Ethan said softly as he helped his son out of his wet onesie, "It's just an accident, everyone has accidents."

As soon as he had got Andy in a clean onesie, he got a tissue from the toilet to wipe his son's face free of tears and snot. He picked his son up and carried him to where his mother was, she was still in bed. He was frightened, frightened that the child-killer would come for his son, so he was having son in with his parents, when Andy settled down he put the urine-soaked sheets in the wash, before climbing back in bed, he still hadn't forgot the image of a mother and father who found out they'd lost their son the previous day.

_Ethan lead a man and a woman down the corridor no parent ever wants to walk down. If he right then they were the parents of Benedict Jenkins, the most recent victim. He opened a tray to reveal the body of a three-year-old boy with blond hair._

"_Oh, my little Benny," The woman sobbed._

_He was right._

"_I'm sorry," Ethan said softly, "I have a little boy myself, I can't imagine what you're going through."_

"_Thank you," The woman said, "But it isn't your fault."_

"_It is, I should have got this guy by now, but he's always two steps ahead of me."_

_The woman shook her head as Ethan walked out._

Ethan had an arm wrapped around his son, who still hadn't gotten to sleep. Lyra had fallen asleep with an arm over her little boy.

"I love you daddy," Andy murmured sleepily.

"I love you too son," Ethan whispered back.

* * *

><p>"What have you got?" Ethan said over the pouring rain as he followed a policeman to the crime scene.<p>

"Another murder," The policeman said, "Another young boy, goes by the name of Oliver Turner."

Ethan felt sick.

"We had a missing person report this morning from a Mrs Delilah Turner."

Ethan bent down next to the body and cringed, he saw a piece of paper in the boy's hand. He pulled it out of the boy's hand and unfolded it. It was a note.

_Ethan_

_I know where you live copper._

_Kiddy Killer._

Ethan called out his Dragonite and ordered it to fly home. The policemen at the crime scene were all looking at the note and at the rage-filled detective.

* * *

><p>When Ethan got home the door to his house was already open. He was unarmed other than his Pokémon. Flicker jumped off his head and followed him through the door.<p>

"Come out, come out wherever you are!"

That sentence filled Ethan with hope that his family was okay.

"I'll find you and I'll kill you!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Ethan walked into the living room where the killer was standing. He saw them and his jaw dropped.

He knew those grey eyes.

He knew that red hair.

"Silver?" Ethan asked in disbelief. Silver had been Ethan's rival on his journey through Johto and was also his older sister's boyfriend.

"Ethan," Silver sneered, "How lovely to see you."

"What will Kris think?" Ethan growled, "That you're trying to kill her nephew? She'll murder you."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Everyone will know soon enough," Ethan said, "Silver Sakaki, I place you under arrest for the murders of Dean Harrier, Thomas Granger, Lee Robinson, Trevor Jones, Gordon Sadler, Benedict Jenkins and Oliver Turner and the attempted murder of Andrew Gold and Lyra Gold."

"We'll see about that then won't we?" Silver laughed as he lunged at Ethan.

Ethan sidestepped quickly before lashing out with a fist that caught the side of Silver's face. Silver turned round and got his arms around the smaller man's waist before flipping him over his shoulder, the back of Ethan's head caught the corner of the coffee table in the centre of the living and he slumped down the side of it, white spots were filling his blurred vision. Silver pulled out a butterfly knife and held it in the air.

"Now I will find your family and kill them in front of you," Silver laughed hysterically, "Just to show you what a failure of a husband and a father you are."

As he walked past Ethan's outstretched legs Ethan lashed one of his legs up and kicked Silver in the kneecap and jumped to his feet, he threw Silver to the ground and pulled his arms up behind his back before putting handcuffs on him.

"Yeah, I'll arrest you," Ethan smirked as he pulled his police radio off his belt, "Gold to Red, I need back up at my house."

Ethan sat down next to his rival, he wanted to look for his family but he didn't want to take any chances. Red arrived very soon after and the team he brought stowed Silver in the back of a police van, he turn to Ethan.

"Where's your family?" Red asked.

"If they listened to me, they'll be in the cellar," Ethan replied as his adrenaline rush faded and he blacked out.

* * *

><p>Ethan opened his eyes to bright white lights, he felt groggy and his vision was slightly blurred. He had bandages wrapped around his head.<p>

"Daddy!"

He felt a small pair of arms wrap around him and he broke into a huge grin.

"Andrew, careful."

He felt even more relief when he heard his wife's voice, his family were all alive. He picked up his son and sat the small boy on his stomach. Andy's eyes were red and puffy and tear tracks ran down his chubby cheeks.

"How are you doing buddy?" Ethan said as he kissed his son on the forehead.

"You were sleeping," Andy's eyes started fill with tears, "And I thought you wouldn't wake up and I got really scared."

"It's alright, I'm awake now."

Ethan pulled his son into a tight hug.

"Never scare me again," Andy muttered.

"Don't worry," Ethan said softly, "I won't."

Lyra eventually joined in the hug. Ethan would never look back on this chapter of his life, he would only look ahead to a peaceful life with his wife, his son and his daughter.


End file.
